


i won't bite, unless you're into that.

by localwheeler



Series: Gawsten/Jawsten [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay Male Character, Human/Vampire Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: "you can feed on me, it's okay,"imagine them sitting in awsten's room at 1am listening to music or something.





	i won't bite, unless you're into that.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from watching twilight and reading other vampire fics, i don't know where i'm going with this.

awsten was laying his head in geoff's lap, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the song playing softly from the speakers of his cd player. geoff was softly petting his head and awsten could tell he was getting antsy. 

geoff hiked awsten up to sit beside him and he rested his head on the purple headed boy's shoulder. "geoff, you know you can feed on me, it's okay, i know it's not dangerous," 

"if it were that simple," geoff shook his head. he'd have to feed on the blood of animals again. he couldn't risk feeding on a human again. he wouldn't be able to resist. awsten pulled away and sighed. 

"animal blood isn't cutting it for you, i can see it,"

"awsten, you know what would happen if i were to feed on a human again. i wouldn't be able to resist and i could kill you or lots of people," awsten could see geoff's eyes turning golden brown instead of their usual sky blue. 

"please? i want to help you," the purple haired boy was pleading, wanting to help geoff. 

geoff leaned down and attached his lips to awsten's neck. awsten could feel geoff's fangs sinking into his neck and he screeched in pain. 

blood was dripping from geoff's lips as he sucked and he licked every drop. awsten was howling from the feeling of geoff's fangs sinking into his skin. 

"geoff! stop, stop," geoff pulled off, lips caked in blood and drool. "i want you to turn me,"

geoff froze. "a-aws, you know that's dangerous," 

"i want to be with you forever,"

geoff reattached his lips to awsten's neck and injected his venom into awsten's blood stream. awsten was gasping and screaming and shaking as he could feel himself being turned.

awsten stopped all movement and noise as he lay down. he could feel the fangs in his mouth as geoff pulled away once more and let out a shaky sigh. "there, it's only us now,"

awsten sat up and smiled, feeling the bite marks on his neck with his hand. geoff's eyes had turned back to it's original crystal-like colour. "thank you,"


End file.
